


Communion

by auronlu



Series: Sometimes Venus Orbits the Moon (Lulu/Yuna) [2]
Category: FFX
Genre: Community: ff_yuri_drabble, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auronlu/pseuds/auronlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lulu and Yuna on the night before Yuna's trials as apprentice summoner. Written for prompt "Seclusion."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communion

Was she jealous of the fayth?

The thought nearly brought a startled laugh to Lulu's lips.

There was a hint of Yuna's scent in her hair which the incense of purification rituals had not banished. She refused to atone for it, even if her motives had been selfish.

A summoner must spend the night before Trials in seclusion. However, no one challenged a seasoned guardian's presence.

Now Lulu knew Yuna's true smile, one that had nothing to do with self-sacrifice.

_Wonder. Tenderness. Innocence_. Lulu thought she had lost them, until she cradled her summoner like a Macalania butterfly cupped in the hand. Yuna had trembled, clutching Lulu's shoulders and trusting, so trusting, even when the mage's fingers fluttered deep inside. When her mismatched eyes had widened, when she arched and broke with a cry, a pulse of magic had passed between them like an aeon taking up residence.

It should have been a violation, if not of the teachings, then of Yuna's shining purity. Instead, Lulu had felt herself...renewed. Not literally, but one could not kiss that smile without tasting innocence. It was Yuna's gift, too freely given.

Spira did not deserve it.

Did Lulu?

She directed another petty thought at the fayth, imagining the intimate communion unfolding on the door's far side. She hoped she had not jeopardized Yuna's chances. Would the fayth reject her, sensing the mage's base fingerprints? Lulu almost prayed for it, but she could not deny Yuna her dreams.

_One night_. Lulu would not risk another. She had finally shown in deed, not words, why she had fought so hard to keep Yuna from this path. Afterwards, as they lay cuddling, tingling, a loving whisper had brushed the mage's cheek. "I'm sorry, Lulu."

How could three quiet words be so devastating?

Sin stood no chance.


End file.
